Problem: A rectangle is $8$ feet long. The rectangle is also $3$ feet wide. What is its area?
Solution: $8\text{ ft}$ $3\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 The area is the length times the width. The length is 8 feet. The width is 3 feet. Thus the area is $8\times3$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 8 \times 3 = 24 $ We can also count 24 square feet.